Important Notices
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: New segment regarding personal matters, story updates and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I thought last term was the end of assessments...now its exams! Another term of wasted imagination I could be using for writing, this particular post is to highlight problems and is part of a new segment I call "Important Notices". This is mainly to let you all know about certain things that is going on and I'll try and give hints when new chapters are coming._**

 ** _Well thats enough from H-X377, have a good morning/day/afternoon/night!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This one is important, next week me and crimsonpup have got exams. We may or may not be able to put up chapters, so if your waiting on a new chapter to read it may come abit later than expected._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: One thing I want to get cleared up is most of the pups' backstories and couples. Marshall, chase, rocky, zuma and skye all have roots/elements from HavocHound's stories "Marshall Gone Missing" and "Zuma's Fear" with my stylistic flair. Skye and zuma also have elements from Crimsonpups first book. I'll explain this in detail:**_

 _ **Rocky: Came from an abusive owner and had a little brother named ryan, ryan was drowned at the hands of his previous owner. Rocky ran to their neighbours house after his owner fell asleep and got them to call the cops, his owner was arrested and not long after ryan had a proper burial. From there rocky was put into an orphanage and learned to read with the help of the caretaker, he was bullied there until ryder saw his inventions and adopted him into the paw patrol. Rocky see's alot of ryan in zuma so he takes care of zuma as a brother like figure but rocky is currently in a relationship with skye.**_

 _ **Skye: Came from a modelling family but was really bad at it, skye was repeatedly bullied by her other colleagues. She once piloted a plane to save a family from a house fire, it was on the news and soon enough ryder contacted her to join the paw patrol and she willing accepted and said good riddance to modelling. She is ratchets sister and rose's sister-in-law. Skye is currently in a relationship with rocky. Skye is also a descendant of the forerunner known as the librarian.**_

 _ **Marshall: Son of blaze and misty dalmato and has a little sister named grace. Growing up marshall and his parents used to visit chase, trigger, ryder and ryder's dad as blaze and trigger used to be a part of the rescue rovers. Marshall and chase became brothers after chase's father died. Marshall and chase have a brotherhood relationship similiar to that of rocky and zuma except a stronger version. Besides chase, marshall was the first pup when ryder started the paw patrol. Marshall is currently engaged to zuma and is a proud father to myst and enferno. Marshall is also a descendant of the forerunner known as the librarian.**_

 _ **Chase: Son of sgt. trigger and sgt. miranda vigilant. Miranda died a few weeks after chase was born, chase was then mainly raised by his father. A few years after chase and marshall met, trigger was killed in the line of duty leaving chase without parents however after triggers funeral chase has run off. Marshall confronted him and from that moment forward they were brothers. Chase is currently in a relationship with everest.**_

 _ **Zuma: Was adopted by greg and marsha along with his sister shelly. Is asked by ryder to join the paw patrol after rescuing shelly in a dangerous rock formation on the beach of coastal city but politely declines. He returns to his owners shack accompanied by ryder to find greg and marsha are being given trouble by a punk looking to offer protection if they pay. That night the punk's boss: damien stone and his gang ruthlessly kill greg, marsha and shelly. Zuma is lucky enough to survive but is guilt ridden to this day. Zuma is ratchet's brother and rose's brother-in-law. Zuma is currently engaged to marshall and is a proud father to myst and enferno. Zuma is also a descendant of the forerunner known as the librarian.**_

 _ **I will do another post regarding humphrery's backstory because it is really long, but anyway thats enough from me because the time I finished writing this is 12:00am and I'm really tired so yeah. Count back 8 hours and thats when I finished. #DAWNOFDEDSEC #CTOS2.0 #TRUTHNOTLIES**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Ok, I noticed I got a review from a guest reader to say that I should get a ThisCrush account. So I did!_**

 ** _~humphreryalpha_**

 ** _Boom! There it is! Hopefully I can get a nice comment from someone. :')_**


End file.
